


Hour by Hour

by everything_else



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Isak is the best boyfriend in the universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_else/pseuds/everything_else
Summary: "Jonas went over to the flat and everything's fine."He stroked a thumb over the baby hair by Even's ear and tucked it back."Nobody's gonna kick me out tonight. I told the receptionist exactly where he could stick his visiting hours"// Isak is away when Even has an episode.





	Hour by Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to upload this because I was feeling shitty and it just kind of happened.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering about 'Don't Fuss Over Me', it's probably going to be a few weeks before I can update so I'm really sorry about that. I'm away and I wrote this whole thing in the notes on my phone so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Please comment <3
> 
> Du er ikke alene.

The room was small, a single bed against the wall. The covers were bright, Isak knew because every room in this place looked the same, but their colour was drained in the greying light. At the end of the bed was Even, he head in his hands, folded in against the world.

Isak hadn't seen him since Monday when he woke him up to kiss him goodbye. They had been fighting, but it was still the softest kiss.

"I'll see you on Sunday" Isak whispered.

Now it was Thursday and Isak went to him, climbing onto the bed that wasn't theirs and seeing the tears on his face. He rested his chin on his head and held him close, arms around his narrow shoulders.

He'd been fine for so long. That's why Isak had cried on the train on the way here, because he thought Even had been okay, but now he was crying again and it broke Isak's heart.

"Even, love"

He moved his fingers gently through Even's curls.

They stayed like that, silence all around them. Even wasn't hurt, he was warm in Isak's arms.

Isak hadn't been there while he was manic. He got the call in the middle of the conference but he didn't stay, of course he didn't.

"I'm sorry" said Even.

Isak shook his head, brushing his chin over Even's hair.

"You don't have to be sorry"

Neither of them had seen it coming. It was so fucking unfair.

"It doesn't matter about the conference." Isak said. "Sana will give me notes and the weekend is all practicals anyway and you know I'm amazing at those"

He smiled.

"Jonas went over to the flat and everything's fine."

He stroked a thumb over the baby hair by Even's ear and tucked it back.

"Nobody's gonna kick me out tonight. I told the receptionist exactly where he could stick his visiting hours"

Honestly Isak was lucky he didn't get escorted off the premises for that. He couldn't bear to think of Even alone in here.

"I told them you were my husband" he murmured. "I thought they wouldn't let me see you."

Isak shifted so that he lay on his back with Even covering him. It wasn't comfortable, but you'd have had to kill Isak before he let go. He looked down at Even. His eyelids were closed and his cheeks were tracked with half dried tears. It hurt to know that Evens illness could still catch him, still leave him so weak and empty like this. It hurt Isak's soul.

So he just lay there, holding him tightly as the night set in, playing with his hair and talking about nothing, anything, to keep him there with Isak and not slipping under his into his thoughts.

"You've been so stressed baby, so tired" Isak murmured.

They both had been and they'd been fighting. That didn't matter now.

"Your safe. That's all that matters to me"

Even was exhausted, just breathing in his arms. Isak felt the weight of him, the gentle rise and fall.

"We're gonna go back to that doctor and tell him he's a fucking idiot" said Isak.

Even was distant, bound by his thoughts and Isak hated it. He hated it so much. He hoped Even would listen to his voice over everything else his brain might be telling him right now, but he knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't believe that he was smart and kind and beautiful and loved, so so loved, but Isak would still tell him. He found Even's hand and held it, feeling the fineness of his bones.

Isak watched the wall change as night slipped into morning. He texted Jonas, though he was probably asleep.

_I found Even, we're at the psych. I think they'll let him go tomorrow. Thanks for everything man._

Jonas replied immediately.

_Okay, let me know if you need anything._

Isak watched the wall until it glowed with early sunlight. Even didn't stir. When he woke up he'd probably ask Isak to leave, but they were going to take this completely chill.

Isak lifted his head to kiss Even's temple.

Hour by hour, minute by minute.

They would be okay.


End file.
